


skirts and such

by capsshuri



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/F, Flirting, I think?, Pseudo-Incest, Skirts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but.... it’s incest. i mean vanya refers to allison as her sister at least twice (2) in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsshuri/pseuds/capsshuri
Summary: Vanya wonders who had hemmed the skirt for Allison, if her sister had done it herself.Allison swishes around, collapsing in the chair next to Vanya.Her skirt rides uphigh.Definitely herself, then.





	skirts and such

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is set in a sort of au where they’re not all having mental breakdowns at sixteen and are all slightly more functional/friendly to each other

***

 

Vanya stares for a long moment, her eyes wide. Allison doesn’t seem to notice. She continues to flounce around the kitchen, grabbing salad mix and dressing as she goes.

 

“April says you shouldn’t eat your salad with dressing but,” She shrugs her shoulders elegantly with a grin. Everything Allison does is elegant and graceful, from brushing her hard-to-brush hair to kicking a full grown man in the face. She’s elegant as her long fingers pluck lettuce and spinach from a bag and toss it into a bowl too.

 

Vanya hums placatingly from the kitchen table. She’s trying (and, occasionally, failing) to keep her eyes at a level above the bench.  _ Allison has very good fingers, _ Vanya thinks suddenly,  _ she’d be a wonderful pianist with fingers like those.  _

 

“April’s my new agent, by the way,” Allison continues, Vanya’s lack of words no matter to her, “Since you didn’t ask.” Apparently, it mattered more than Vanya gave credit for. She sits up a little straighter, tries to give Allison a little more attention. 

 

It’s hard.

 

Her skirt is shorter than it should be and her legs are free from the stuffy stockings that cover Vanya’s own legs. Vanya wonders who had hemmed the skirt for Allison, if her sister had done it herself. 

 

Allison swishes around, collapsing in the chair next to Vanya. 

 

Her skirt rides up  _ high _ .

 

Definitely herself, then. Mom would never cut it that high. Vanya doesn’t think her mother’s programming would even  _ allow  _ her to hem it like that. Vanya takes a sip of her water and then a deep breath. 

 

_ They’re legs,  _ she tells herself. _ It’s literally just your sister’s legs. You’ve seen legs before. Your own! Your brother’s! Hell! You’ve even seen  _ Allison’s _ legs before. Pull yourself together! _

 

Allison is still talking. Something about an audition and a photoshoot in the coming week. Vanya will feel bad for not listening later but right now, it doesn’t really matter to her.

 

“Did you get a new skirt?” Vanya mumbles into her glass, eyes darting from her nearly empty cup to Allison’s bare legs.

 

Allison makes a noise in delight, “Yes!” She practically squeals, “Well, sort of. It’s an old skirt but I just cut it a little shorter. Do you like it?”

 

Vanya can only nod.

 

“April says tiny, Catholic school skirts are all the rage right now.”

 

_ April?  _ “Really?” Vanya inquires, a small smile gracing her lips.  _ Oh! The agent.  _ She thinks she hides her brief confusion well.

 

“Yeah, totally.” Allison does a very good job of eating and talking. An even better job at not being disgusting while doing it. And an even  _ better _ better job at being effortlessly beautiful. 

 

Vanya almost pouts,  _ it’s distracting. _

 

“Cool,” Vanya mutters instead, playing with the sleeve of her button up. Her blazer hanging on the back of her chair.

 

“Hey,” Allison starts conspiratorially, leaning forward in her chair and smiling. Her salad lies forgotten. “I should do one of your skirts too.” 

 

Allison’s legs uncross as she moves towards the other girl. Vanya sees up them for a moment. Her eyes widen even farther as Allison’s hand comes to land on Vanya’s knee. Catching the hem of Vanya’s skirt between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing softly at the material. Vanya doesn’t know what to do, her brain is still trying to comprehend the fact that she just saw Allison’s light blue, lace panties.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Her hand drops the skirt and instead falls beneath it. “I think you’d look really pretty in a short skirt, Van.”

 

Her hand inches further and further up Vanya’s leg, closer and closer to where Vanya really needs it to be. 

 

“I think I would like that.” Vanya manages not to stutter. Pushes the inappropriate thoughts away for just long enough to picture the words in her mind like Diego does. 

 

Allison smiles. It’s a shark’s smile, one that Allison wears when she knows she’s getting her way. One that Vanya has seen Allison wear, in playback, when she rumours a bad guy.  By all rights, it should scare Vanya but all it does is excite her. And all she does is move closer.

 

Allison’s fingers are so so close. Her thumb is at the top of Vanya’s thigh and her other hand has begun to hover over her breast. Vanya doesn’t even have time to think that they’re in the middle of the kitchen when she hears footfall around the corner. And, suddenly, Allison’s hand is gone from her thigh and she’s rushing to pull her skirt back down.

 

Ben runs into view, panting and smiling, and Luther comes in after him, grin wide. 

 

“Stop letting me win!” Ben complains but he smiles nonetheless, making his way to the refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water.

 

“I didn’t!” Luther shouts, failing to hide a grin. He catches the bottle that Ben throws his way and turns to Allison and Vanya, taking in Vanya’s slight disarray. “Girl’s day?” He asks teasingly, mostly looking at Allison.

 

Allison grits her teeth, smiling sarcastically back at him. Vanya shrugs beside her; trying to catch her own breath and confused at Allison’s annoyance and Luther’s subsequent grin.

 

Ben looks confused too as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the table. He smiles at Vanya and shares a look with Luther. Before turning back to the girls, “What were you talking about? Sorry if we interrupted.”

 

Allison smiles, rolling her eyes as Luther sits next to Ben, “Just girl stuff. Skirts and such.”

 

Vanya nods and smiles beside her. Reaching across the table to grab Luther’s water bottle and, ignoring his indignant yell, taking a long drink. 

 

Vanya hopes to  _ God  _ that there are no cameras in this house.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! they !!!!
> 
> first of all, luther completely knew what was going on between them and allison was well within her rights to rumour his stupid ass off a cliff fhdjjddn. second of all, ben and luther !! a duo!!! third of all, these girls horny as hell..... they’re in the fuckign kitchen for crying out loud......
> 
> bdhdjsks anyways! comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
